The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for allowing independent adjustment of different areas of a payment instrument image.
In check processing, physical payment instruments are scanned using image capture devices (e.g., scanners) to produce payment instrument images. These payment instrument images may be used in lieu of the original physical payment instruments when clearing transactions between banks.